


You're my best friend

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Drinking, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Jian Yi - Freeform, M/M, Zhan Zheng Xi - Freeform, incorrect19days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘ Do you want to be removed from this club by a security guard or an EMT?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> You absolutely need to listen to Jenny by Studio Killers. This is the first fic I wrote based on a song request :)

Jian Yi held onto the sides of the dirty sink, looking at himself in the mirror. 

You can do this. 

You really, really, really, shouldn’t. But you can.

He took a deep breath and stepped back into the oppressive noise and dizzying lights. 

He hated places like this. Zhengxi did too. He had no idea why they were there. 

Ok. Yes he did. 

Fuck you, He Tian. 

He didn’t know why he ever trusted him or agreed to do anything with or around him. 

He should have know better than to follow him anywhere. 

He scanned the room until he found Zhengxi leaning against the bar, scanning the crowd, drinking a beer. 

Jian Yi wondered if he was looking for him. 

He leaned against one of those odd carpeted poles clubs like this had. 

He crossed his arms across his chest and let himself get lost in thought for a moment. 

A small tap on his arm pulled him from his thoughts. A small, dark haired, girl looked up at him shyly. 

He didn’t even bother thinking she might be after him. 

He bent down to whisper in her ear as she pointed at Zhengxi.

‘He’s gay.’ 

Her look of disappointment was familiar. 

He wondered if he’d stop doing that at some point. In his defense, they should just go talk to him directly. 

That way he can just sabotage it later on. 

A few minutes later, right on schedule, a handsome young man approached him, all confidence and cheekbones. 

He really was cute. 

He was just about to give one of his normal ‘i’m straight’ or ‘i’m with someone’ speech, when, at the exact second he turned his head, Zhengxi turned to look at him. 

Fuck it. 

He introduced himself and listened to the kid ramble on for a few minutes, smiling and nodding until he took a step closer. 

Whoa, buddy. He laughed and went to duck away when a hand on his chest pressed him into the pole.

‘Alright, back up a bit, please.’ 

When there was no response, he put a hand on the kid’s arm. 

‘Get. Off.’ 

He didn’t. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zhengxi weaving through the crowd. 

He didn’t need to be protected. 

Not anymore. He placed his hand on the offending arm, and looked up at him frightened, waiting for the look of satisfaction before hitting the crease of his elbow with a palm to unlock his arm and twist it behind his back, spinning him around and forcing him to his knees. 

‘Watch where you put your hands, you stupid motherfucker.’ 

He released his arm, and shoved him to the ground. 

Jian Yi turned to face Zhengxi, who was watching him, in shock. 

He reached out to brush the hair off Jian Yi’s forehead. 

For all the world, he looked perfectly calm. 

The boy pushed himself to his feet and rounded on Jian Yi again.

‘You little bitch…’ 

He was caught off guard by Zhengxi stepping between the two of them. 

‘ Do you want to be removed from this club by a security guard or an EMT?’ 

Zhengxi must have looked pretty fucking serious, because the kid spit on the ground next to Jian Yi’s feet, and brushed past them. 

‘Are you ok?’ Zhengxi looked him up and down, shaking with the effort to stay calm as he watched the kid walk into the bathroom. 

He moved a hand down to rest against Jian Yi’s chest, he flinched away and drew in a sharp breath at the pressure. The kid had pushed down a lot harder than he’d realized. 

‘You good here? I’ve got to take a piss.’

Jian Yi gave him a small smile. Zhengxi pulled him forward to place a kiss on his forehead before heading to the restroom. 

He looked back to the bar to see the same pretty girl, arms crossed, glaring at him. He’d been, momentarily, caught in his lie. He winked at her as she slammed her drink down onto the bar and stormed off. 

He flinched as a hand caught his elbow and dragged him across the room and up the stairs. 

They stepped out onto the balcony. 

Jian Yi lit them both a cigarette and watched Zhengxi lean against the rough brick, his knuckles bloody and shaking from adrenaline. 

Zhengxi met his eyes. His pupils were dilated, a smirk played across his lips. 

Jian Yi turned around and gripped the cold metal bar. 

He took a deep breath before turning around again and leaning back on the railing. 

They looked at each other for several long moments before Jian Yi closed the distance between them. 

He was about to ruin their friendship.


End file.
